Need To Get her back
by Naleyalltheway
Summary: Nathan and Haley are not together anymore. And Haley's moved on to the star football player. And Nathan wants and needs her back. The few girls he dates after Haley, he completely ignores them and compares them to Haley.
1. Chapter 1

**Betty****: Okay, I'm a little confused. See, you kissed me and then you danced with me and you talked about being my rebound guy, so... I mean, what was that all about?  
****Gio****: Well that's just it. I don't want to be the rebound guy. I want to be **_**the**_** guy. **

**Betty: ****We can't just paint stars in your apartment and call it the Planetarium.  
I mean, this is Adele, not Amy Winehouse!**  
**Marc: ****Wow, Betty, that was really funny**

Haley was on her computer on top of Karen's Café. She did her best work up there. The breeze flowing through her hair and her brain cells tingling. She jumped a bit when the door opened. She let out a sigh of relieve when she realized it was only Lucas.

"Hi Lucas." She was so grateful for him these past few weeks. She and Nathan had broken up and she was a little down. "So, how's the café?"

"Busy." He sat down next to his best friend. "My mom was wondering if you'd come down and help out. Her head is about to explode."

"Okay." Haley shut down her laptop and put it in her bag and put it in her employee locker. She hurried down the stairs to where the aprons were and grabbed herself one. "Karen, I'm here." She looking into the café from the kitchen and her eyes widen. "Wow. It really is busy." She grabbed a pencil and pad and when out to start her day.

On the other hand, Nathan started his day fairly similar. He was also working on his computer when he got called in to work. Apparently Gary, his boss called in sick and Nathan had to fill in for him. He was willing to work because he needed the money. And he wanted to get his mind off of Haley and their break up. He knew they would get back together and he was hoping it would be soon.

"Hi welcome to Hot 'N' Twisted, what can I get you?" Nathan hated saying that, but he had to. He needed the job. He had an apartment to pay for.

"How about, my son back in his own room?" Dan said.

Nathan looked up at his father. He hated Dan so much. And he wasn't going to be going home with him. He was glad no one was behind him. "Dad, I'm not going with you. Okay, now you should go. There are people that actually want pretzels."

Dan looked behind him and saw no one. He turned back toward his son. "You don't need your own apartment."

"Dad, can we talk about this never. I have work to do."

Dan just scoffed and shook his head. "I'll pay for your apartment, that way the money you make can be used for something else."

"Okay, will you pay my bills too?" Dan nodded. But Nathan knew there was a catch. "Watch's the catch?"

"No catch." Like that was true. "Just no girlfriends until college."

Nathan's eyes widen. No girls. No Haley. Haley was the only girlfriend he wanted. "Sorry dad. I can't do that."

"Why not? Hades dumped you. Oh, I'm sorry; Haley is her name right? You have so many of them I can't keep track."

"And how many women did you get pregnant? I have so many siblings it's hard to keep track of them all." Nathan said with a smug grin on his face. "Now would you like anything, Sir or are you through?" Dan didn't say anything he just walked off and Nathan was so glad that Dan had left. It was going to be a very long day.

Brooke and Peyton were on their way inside the mall when they spotted Dan coming out. They hid themselves from where he was walking. They did not want him to see them. He was so creepy and they knew that he was even angrier now that Nathan had moved out and his wife wanted a divorce.

"That was close." Brooke said. She shuddered at the thought of him glaring at her. "Isn't it time he died soon? No one on this earth wants him."

Peyton nodded in agreement. "I know that's right. Shouldn't he be digging himself and early grave? Will at the stress he's put on Nathan, that's what he should die of."

Brooke entered the mall and held the door open for Peyton. "So, I think Nathan's working today. I need to talk to him about why Haley broke up with him."

"I don't think he's working today." Peyton said as they hopped onto the escalator. "And even if he is, I don't think he'll tell you about him and Haley. I he probably doesn't even want to hear her name."

"Oh, pish posh." Brooke said with the flick of her wrist. They hopped off the escalator. "He needs to vent. And I'll be the person he vents to." The spotted the carousal in the mall and across from it was Nathan at his job. "Now we can't be too eager to stop by over there. We should ride the carousal a few times and then be in the mood for a pretzel."

"You are so evil." Peyton said to her evil brunette friend. "But I love the way your mind works." Peyton followed her to the carousal.

Nathan saw them out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't believe they'd stoop so low as to follow him to work to find out what happened. It was his business. His and Haley's and no one needed to know. He decided to leave early since he worked the minimum amount of hours he could.

Peyton got off the carousal and spun around a few times. "Okay, I think we shouldn't have ridden it the last time. I'm feeling kind of dizzy."

"What you're feeling is hunger." Brooke said. "What you need is a pretzel. Some carbs will help you." Brooke grabbed her arm and dragged her over to Hot 'N' Twisted. She saw no sign of Nathan. "Excuse, is Nathan Scott here?"

"He left. What can I get for you?"

Brooke looked at the pretzels and almost barfed. She wasn't really up for eating pretzels.

"One pretzel please." Peyton said. "Could I have mustard on the side please? Thank you." Peyton gave him a five dollar bill and took the pretzel and mustard.

She turned to Brooke. "What. I'm hungry. And just because you're watching your figure, doesn't mean I'm not."

Brooke scoffed and walked ahead if Peyton. "I need to go shopping."

* * *

Haley sat by the counter. I just don't know how I'm going to get through the day. Not without knowing I can go straight to Nathan's. "I am so tired. I've only been at it for five hours." Haley sat down at the counter. She looked around at the dying down café. "Karen, what am I going to do? I can't help but keep thinking about Nathan."

"Well, I think bring this plate to table three will help." She handed Haley a plate.

"Will I ever get over him, Karen?" Haley asked before heading into the café. She really wanted to get over him. She truly did.

"Hi, what can I get you?" Haley asked a man that came into the café. She heard the bell ring.

"How about a date?"

"I don't care who you—" Haley stooped mid-sentence when she saw who it was. "Adam, hi. I'm sorry I'm a little irritable today. Must be stress of the day."

"Well, it's been two weeks since Nathan lost out on the best girl there is in school. And I feel it would be my honor to take you out on a date."

"I don't know."

"Yes." Lucas said behind her. "Adam Graver. She would love to go out with you."

"Wha—" Haley couldn't speak due to Lucas' hand on her mouth.

"Okay. Tomorrow night at six o'clock." Adam winked at her. "I'll meet you here."

"But—" Haley still couldn't speak with Lucas' hand on her mouth.

"Lucas. How could you?" Haley said when Adam left and she could finally talk. "I don't want to go out with another man. Especially not some jock."

"Haley, it'll be fine. Brooke and Peyton will help."

* * *

"You look amazing." Brooke said. She had just finished Haley's makeup. "Now, Peyton has picked a few outfits for you. All you have to do is try all of them on and I'll see which one is best for you."

Haley looked at herself in the mirror. "This is whore makeup. I look like a whore. That's probably good right now because it's what I am. I mean I'm going from one guy to the next."

"Haley, that's a good thing. It's time to move on." Brooke said. She pushed Haley to her closet. Haley put on one of the outfits. She didn't even have to look at herself in the mirror. She couldn't do this. She didn't want to do this.

"I think you should be done." Peyton said. She was right outside the bathroom door. "Adam will be meeting you in an hour. And we still need to do your hair."

Haley put on a different outfit. It was more her. It showed no cleavage. It was a pink cashmere sweater and black dress pants. She stepped outside and Brooke just shook her head.

"No Haley. Not going to happen." Haley put her hands over her chest.

"I'm not going to show anything. Okay, I don't even want this date."

"Fine." Brooke said. "Go with this whole, stupid no cleavage thing."

* * *

"Take a seat miss." The waiter pushed in her chair and Adam sat across from her.

"You look really great Haley." Adam said. Haley just looked at her menu. She'd been here before. It was her first date with Nathan that she'd been here. She was going to order the Mac and cheese.

"Here you go." Adam had ordered the Mac and cheese too.

Adam was kind of disappointed. He wanted to talk to her. "You know I'm really glad you decided to order something different. Not many girls would order something like this. I happen to like it. It makes me feel like a kid again."

"It's my favorite meal." Haley said. She decided that if she was going to have a date, she should enjoy it. "What's your favorite meal?"

"It would have to be French toast. I love it. And it's so simple to make."

"I make the best French toast. It's to die for."

"Maybe you'll make me breakfast soon. You know if I ever spend the night."

Haley rolled her eyes. It was only a half hour into the date and he was talking about spending the night. He was such a pig. All men were pigs. All they thought about was sex.

"What do you have planned next for us?"

"How about a movie?"

Haley smiled and nodded. "That sounds nice. What movies are playing?"

* * *

Lucas went over to Nathan's apartment. He sounded really weird on the phone. "Nathan, it's me. It's Lucas." Lucas opened the door and he saw Nathan's shadow from his bedroom. "Nathan!"

"Which looks better the blue red or gray?" Nathan had come out to show him different color ties. "Pick one Lucas."

"The blue. It brings out your eyes." Lucas said. "What are doing here? Where are you going? Do you have a date?"

"God no." Nathan said fixing his tie. "I'm going over to Haley's. And I figure if I'm wearing a suit, maybe she'll be more prompt to say yes to me."

Lucas felt so bad for him. Haley was on a date and he was here practicing his speech to serenade her. "Nathan, there's something you should know."

"Yeah?" Nathan asked. He turned to face his brother just as he was about to go out the door.

"Good luck."

"Thanks." Lucas felt so bad. He couldn't say something that would hurt his feelings more. He needed to find it out by himself.

* * *

"That was great. I totally feel like a little kid again. I mean Mac and cheese, _Mary Poppins _and _Lady and the Tramp_? It's like childhood again." Haley said. They had just arrived at her house.

"It sounds like you had fun." Adam said. He had a big smile on his face.

"I did. I'm surprised."

"Why? You didn't think I would be any fun?"

"No, it's just this is my first date since Nathan and I thought I would thought about Nathan the entire night, but I haven't thought about Nathan once."

"Good. When have you got more free time?"

"I have work tomorrow night but I'm free for lunch. What'd you have in mind?"

"Well, seeing _Lady and the Tramp _puts me in the mood for spaghetti and meatball, so I know a great place that serves the best. Shall we try it our together?" Haley nodded. "Good." Adam leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Across the street Nathan looked so melancholy. He just saw the love of his life kiss another man. He even bought her favorite flowers, purple wildflowers. How could she do this? After all, Adam Graver was more of a man whore than he was.

Haley walked into her house and she couldn't help but smile.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY GOES ON A SECOND DATE WITH ADAM**

**NATHAN THROWS HISMSELF INTO WORK**

**HALEY BUMPS INTO NATHAN**


	2. Chapter 2

Haley was putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She had her second date with Adam Graver. He was taking her out for Spaghetti and meatballs. She was excited.

"Hales, I can't believe how much of a slut you are." Peyton was helping Haley with her hair. "I mean two dates within a 24 hour period. You must really like this guy."

"He's okay." Haley shrugged. "He's a good kisser."

Peyton stopped what she was doing and looked at Haley with her mouth hung open. "You kissed him?"

Haley puckered her lips and looked up at the tall blonde. "He kissed me. And yes. Besides, isn't it the point of being on a date, to kiss him or her?"

"I guess but it doesn't seem like you. You would never kiss someone on the first date."

"Too late Peyton. Just finish my hair. He'll be here in a few minutes." Peyton got a little bit annoyed. Haley was being rude and she was ordering her around.

"You've got it, princess."

"I'm sorry, Peyton. It's just I'm nervous. I mean, Adam is the first guy to actually look at me other than Nathan. It's just new to me."

"I'm really sorry." Adam said. He'd picked her up and apparently the restaurant they wanted to go to was reservation only.

"It's okay. Pizza at the mall is fine. I guess you're pretty lucky." Haley flirted.

"And why is that?" Adam flirted back.

"Because now you make us a reservation which leads to a third date. How do you do it?"

"I'm just lucky." Adam looked over at Haley and held her hand. "I'm lucky to be here with such a gorgeous looking girl."

Haley smiled and looked ahead. She saw Hot 'N' Twisted up ahead. "Can we go the other way? There's something I need to pick up." Haley rushed off in the other direction.

Nathan saw her running. He knew it was because of him. She was here with her boyfriend and he was ruining her fun. He was glad for that.

"Haley, come back here." Adam said running towards her. She stopped by the indoor farmers market. She walked in and decided to pick up a few things. "Haley, what the hell? You stop our date to buy groceries?"

"I just need to pick up a few things." Haley didn't even look at him. She just looked at the fruits and vegetables. "I'll be out in a few minutes. Wait for me by the carousal."

_Nathan watched Haley as she came towards him. She walked so fast. He held open his hands. He knew what would come next. She jumped on him and gave him the biggest kiss she could muster. He turned around and he threw her down on the bed._

_"Nathan, tell me what to do." Haley moaned against his lips. "I want to do it right. I don't to disappoint you."_

_Nathan stopped kissing her and looked down at her. "You could never disappoint me."_

_Haley smiled and brought his lips to her own. "I love you, Adam?"_

_"Adam?" Nathan asked._

"Nathan. Nathan! I have something for you."

"Huh?" Nathan asked. He looked up from his seat. He saw she had a basket of vegetables.

"I have vegetables for you. I know your probably running out of food since I left. I used to do all the food shopping for you. I could set up a budget for you. And if you need—"

"Haley stop it. Just stop it." He made Haley jump. "I appreciate what you're trying to do here, but I feel it's in Adam's best interest that you just stay away from me."

"Nathan, I feel it's your best interest to take these veggies. If you want to send out, you can pay me the take out money to cook for you. It'll just be strictly cooking and nothing else. Tutor's honor." Haley smiled.

Nathan didn't even have to think about it. "Of course. Sure. You can teach me."

"Okay." Haley smiled and sauntered away to Adam and they walked off together arm and arm.

This made Nathan pissed off. He didn't want to see anyone, especially Adam cuddling up to his Haley. He wanted to be with her. But he would settle for letting her back into his life. Even if it was just to teach him to cook.

He was so pissed off; he just focused his anger into work. He needed the money and it sort of eased his mind off of Haley.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**NATHAN'S FIRST LESSON WITH HALEY**

**LUCAS SEES SOMETHING HE SHOULDN'T**

**BROOKE FLIRTS WITH ADAM TO PROVE A POINT**


	3. Chapter 3

"Do really have to wear this?" Nathan asked. He did not want to wear a an apron, especially in front of Haley. But she insisted that her wear one.

"Yes you have to." Haley said seriously, putting on her own apron. "Now, we're making cookies. Gingerbread cookies. I know their your favorite."

"Yes they are." Nathan grinned. Haley looked over and couldn't help but laugh. He looked like a five year old in a candy store.

"You're absolutely right." Nathan said. "Now, when do we lick the bowl?"

Haley just rolled her eyes and went to get stuff to make the cookies. She'd brought stuff with her and looked up when she heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Nathan said. He opened the door and looked he stepped outside when he saw who it was. "Luke, what are doing here? I'm in the middle of something with Haley."

Lucas just shook his head. "Listen up dickhead. What I am about to tell you has to do with Haley." That one statement made Nathan listen up.

When he got back in, he saw that Haley was on her phone smiling. "Stop it." She said with a blush. "I told you that that is not happening. Not until you get back."

_"I miss you bug-a-boo."_

Haley looked over at Nathan who was looking at the list of ingredients. "And I miss you, my Man-o-Hunk. I have to go. I'm tutoring someone." She hung up her phone and looked at Nathan. "Sorry about that. It was Adam."

"I kind of figured."

"We're not boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. You have no reason to be jealous of us. And I know you are."

"Let's just make these cookies." Nathan said.

"Okay." Haley said. The cookies were in the oven and she looked at Nathan who had flour all over his face. She grabbed a face cloth from the bathroom and she wet it. She started dabbing it on his face. "I have no clue how you got it all over your face, but you're a mess."

Nathan just stared at her face and went to kiss her but she slapped him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I don't know." Nathan said. He really didn't know. "I miss you. I really miss you."

"I do too. You may not know it, but I miss you." Haley wiped his face and her pointer finger brushed his lips. "I—" Haley never finished her thought, or maybe she did. She kissed him and they both melted into the kiss.

Moving over to the couch, Haley sat down on the arm of it and she wrapped her arms around him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her hands went up into his hair and she massaged his scalp.

His lips went down to her neck and she grabbed his shirt and lifted it off of him tossing it onto the floor near the door. She moved down onto the couch and her hands gripped the back of the couch. She moaned when he nipped her shoulder through her shirt.

"We shouldn't be doing this. I have a boyfriend." Haley said. She had no clue why she was doing this.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What are we doing Lucas?" Brooke asked. He pulled her out of her shopping spree and dragged her to the food court. "I need to prove to Nathan that Haley's is being cheated on. He doesn't believe me."

"Wait what? Adam is cheating on Haley?" Lucas nodded. "Who did you tell?"

"Just Nathan, but he doesn't believe me. He wants proof."

"He doesn't believe you?" Lucas just shrugged. "So what do you need from me?"

"I need you to flirt with him and make him kiss you or something. I need a picture as proof."

Brooke looked over at Adam and she just shook her head. "Haley isn't gonna like this. If you show this to Nathan, he'll show it to Haley and then she'll hate me for stealing her boyfriend. I'm not doing that."

"What happened? What exactly did you see?"

**FLASHBACK**

_Lucas was headed into the book store and he thought he saw someone but he didn't know. He took a few steps back and he just looked disappointed. He couldn't believe what he saw. He just saw the end of it. Adam was pulling up the zipper of his pants and the girl was adjusting her clothes. _

_ Haley didn't deserve this. No one deserved this._

**FLASHBACK**

"Don't worry." Brooke sauntered over to Adam and she sat down next to him. "Hi. Now listen to me. I am horny. And I won't tell Haley if you won't tell Haley."

"I'm not cheating on my girlfriend."

"You already did, I saw you and Missy Robinson banging together like two cymbals at the wrong time. Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me I'm lying. Tell me you can't possibly cheat on Haley because you actually care for her."

"You're wrong." He said. He didn't look her in the eye. He was looking downward at the table.

"Break up with Haley. You know the only reason why I'm here is because I actually care for Haley, unlike you. But I would until tomorrow. I have a feeling you should stay home because Haley will be by to dump you." Brooke smiled sarcastically and she got up from the table.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Haley was groaning at what Nathan's mouth was doing. The cookies were out of the oven and did that stop them? Nathan was about to pull her shirt off when she stopped him. She shook her head and that was all Nathan needed. He was fine with just making out.

There was a knock on the door and Nathan ignored it. He did not want to ruin what he had going.

"Nathan, I have Broo—" He and Brooke gasped when Nathan knelt up from the couch with lipstick all over his face and upper torso.

Brooke looked to Lucas who just shook his head. "Nathan who did—" Her hands went straight to her mouth when she saw Haley with her lipstick smeared. "At least you have another reason for dumping Adam." Brooke said.

**I'M THINKING OF DOING THE NEXT 3 CHAPTERS IN THE CENTER OF HALEY, NATHAN, AND LUCAS, BROOKE AND PEYTON. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

** HALEY FEELS REGRET**

** HALEY TALKS WITH NATHAN**

** HALEY TALKS WITH ADAM**

** HALEY GOES TO THERAPY**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW.**

** THANK YOU. **


	4. Chapter 4

Haley woke up feeling guilty. She had no clue why she made out with Nathan the other night when she still had a boyfriend. She felt like a whore. She grabbed her phone and she had a few messages from Adam.

_"I'm sorry about what I've done. We should talk."_

_"It's me again. I need to talk to you."_

_"Oh, the last two messages were from your boyfriend, Adam."_

Haley rubbed her temples. "I have no clue what I'm gonna do." She was talking to herself.

"Talking to yourself?" Lucas said from the doorway of her room.

Haley raised herself on her elbows. "I made out with Nathan. I cheated on my boyfriend. What kind if girl does that?"

"One that's still in love with Nathan?" Lucas questioned. He walked over to her and sat on the bed. "You need to dump Adam."

Haley shook her head. "I don't want to. He's good to me. He's good for me and most of all; he's not cheating on me."

"He is though. I caught him kissing some other girl. More like mauling her in public."

Haley looked down for a second and she glanced back up at her best friend. "I cheated on him; and he cheated on me. If I can forgive him, I sure hope he can forgive me."

Lucas hit her knee. "Haley, he cheated on you. He probably had sex with her, multiple times."

Haley shook her head. 'That doesn't matter. We're on the same page." Haley got up and went into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and started applying her makeup. She was going to talk to Adam and Nathan. She needed to talk to them.

"Hi." Haley said to Adam. "I'm glad you let me come in. I really need to talk to you."

"I need to tell you something too."

Haley could feel her heart break just as his voice spoke. "I should speak first."

"No. I think I should go first."

Haley pressed her lips with his. "I already know about you and the girl. And I forgive you." Haley said once she broke apart with him.

"Just like that?" He was surprised. He didn't really think she would be able to.

"I kissed Nathan. And it was wrong, but when I heard you did the same, I got giddy. I knew on some level you might not forgive me, I certainly forgive you."

"She's pregnant, Haley." Haley froze up and she slapped him really hard. "I'm sorry."

"We've been going on a week. How can she be pregnant already?"

"She's 3 months pregnant." He looked down and knew this would be difficult.

Haley nodded her head. "Then I guess it's over." Haley got up and went to the door. "And to think I was feeling guilty about cheating on you. Please tell me you didn't know about her when you first asked me out."

"I can't do that."

Haley just shook her head and walked out the door. She didn't want to see him ever again. She got in her car and wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. She turned on the car and headed straight to her next destination.

She stopped and parked her car in the parking lot of an apartment building very familiar to her. "What am I going to say to him?" Haley put her head back and she began to sob.

"Are you okay?" Haley jumped and looked out her window and saw Nathan. She unlocked the door for him to get in. "Hales, its okay."

Haley felt him close to her. She immediately stiffened. "I'm fine."

"I know you think that what happened between us was a mistake."

"It was a mistake Nathan." Haley whipped her head to his. "We were just wired with hormones. It wasn't anything special."

"Haley, I love you. I've always loved you. Since that night you let me stay with you." Nathan saw her put her head down. "Do you remember that night? Cause I sure as hell do."

**FLASHBACK**

_Haley was pacing in her room. "Hey, I guess I was just worried about you. I really hate the way we ended things."_

_"So do I." Haley turned around shocked. "Nobody answered the door."_

_Haley threw the phone down on her vanity chair. "They're gone for the weekend." She was so worried about him. "How are you?"_

_"Not so good." He started to walk over to her. "Tonight, I just needed." He said while going to hug her. "I've made a lot of mistakes Haley." He pulled apart from her. "Sometimes because of my dad. Sometimes by choice. He sat down on her bed. "I just can't do it anymore."_

_Haley sat down next to him and she stroked the side of his head. "It's okay."_

_"No it's not okay. I'm not okay. When I fell on the floor tonight, I was so scared. I was so terrified. And then I saw you, and I promised myself that if I could just get up and walk over to you, then I told you how much I need you, how much I want you. That's all that matters."_

_Haley thought that was so sweet. She kissed him and when they pulled apart she went to her door. "Haley."She turned to him. "Let me stay with you tonight." Haley just closed the door."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I remember." Haley said softly. "What about that time makes it so you can judge me."

"I'm not judging you; that was the moment I fell in love with you."

Haley turned to Nathan. "What?" She looked into his eyes. "You love me then, we barely went out."

"Doesn't mean I didn't. Doesn't mean I still don't." He held her hand. "I still love you. And I promise you that I will always love you."

Haley looked forward out at the front window. "I think you should go. I have to go see someone else."

"Is it Karmen?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I will be seeing Dr. Karmen."

"Okay, have fun." He left the car and he watched as she drove off to her therapist's office.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Haley was playing with her ring on her middle finger. "I guess the kiss meant that I still have some feelings for Nathan."

Dr. Karmen examined her legal pad. "What about you and Adam. I thought you said you were falling for Adam? Were you trying to move on from Nathan?" Haley shrugged her shoulders. "Haley?"

"I still love Nathan." Haley said softly. "I still love him and I probably always will."

She looked down and remembered when she started having feelings for Nathan.

**FLASHBACK**

_Haley walked up to Lucas' door. She tapped her fingers on his door window. Lucas opened the door and he was surprised to see her. "Haley? What are you doing here?"_

_She was already in his room and started taking off his jacket. "First I am saving you from that tie. Secondly, we need to talk." She had her hand on her hips._

_"Well, can we do both at the same time?"_

_"Yeah." She went over to his closet and grabbed a tie. "You're not gonna like this. In fact, you're gonna hate it. But I feel that I should tell in honor of the full friendship disclosure." She began tying the tie._

_"Yeah right what can be worse than you tutoring Nathan, huh?" Lucas looked up at her and saw how serious she looked. "You like him."_

_"Do not freak out on me. I can't help it anymore than you can."_

_"I don't like him." He stated._

_"I was talking about Peyton. We don't decide who we like, it just— it happens."_

_"See what you're getting yourself into."_

_"I'm not getting myself into anything, I am thinking about getting into something that is never gonna happen anyway so—"_

_"Well what can you possibly like in the guy?"_

_She walked toward him. "Different stuff. Yes he can be a total ass sometime but I'm telling you it's just a defense mechanism he really opens up with me Lucas."_

_He had to say it. "You know how I feel about him."_

_"And I'm sorry for that I am."_

_Lucas sighed. "But I get it, okay, I understand. Just be careful."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Haley knew what she had to do. She knew she had to do it.

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG, I'VE JUST BEEN FOCUSED ON OTHER THINGS AND MY PASSION ITSN'T AS HIGH AS IT USED TO BE FOR THESE STORIES. MY FOCUS WILL BE ONE-ON-ONE WITH EACH STORY.**

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**NATHAN TALKS WITH ADAM**

**NATHAN REFLECTS ON HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH HALEY**

**NATHAN DREAMS OF THE FUTURE WITH HALEY**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU. **


	5. Chapter 5

Nathan went back into his apartment and he went on his computer. He saw that his he had an IM and it was from Adam, he wanted to talk to him. Nathan sent him his address and waited for him to show up to talk to him. While he waited, he decided to do his laundry. He learned how to do it from Haley and he did it only when he was waiting for something like the pizza guy or something.

He heard a knock on the door about 15 minutes later. "Come in." He nodded at Adam as he entered his established. "So you said you needed to talk?"

Adam nodded. "We should sit down." He gestured to the couch. "Listen, I know what happened with you and Haley." He said a few minutes after they sat down.

Nathan just looked at Adam. "And? It's not like you actually cared for her. Missy Robinson is pregnant and everybody knows it."

Adam locked his hands together. "Haley forgave me for cheating on her. She said we were even. After all, you helped her to cheat on me."

Nathan stood up and walked over to his counter. "Missy was pregnant with your child before you even asked Haley out; so, me helping her cheating on you was nothing more than showing her that she made a mistake."

"Yeah; her biggest mistake was choosing you as her first boyfriend."

Nathan just looked around the kitchen. "You know, this is my apartment, you said you needed to talk to me, so I figure I would give you the benefit of the doubt for Haley, but now you're being an ass, so get out or actually talk to me."

"Haley obviously is confused with us two, well, now just you. Be careful of her. She's more fragile now than you think."

"And how would you know. You two have been on how many dates? Three four tops, maybe that much. You don't know her, I know her. Now get the hell out of here."

Nathan went back into his laundry room to finish washing his clothes. He was now in a pissy mood thanks to Adam. Washing his clothes he couldn't help but think of Haley. She was his world, his everything. He thought back on the time he first saw her with Lucas.

**FLASHBACK**

_Lucas was by his locker with Haley when a girl game back and said hey. She rolled her eyes. "Alright, I'm going to the tutoring center so I can feel superior. Oh listen, they're playing Attack of the 50 foot woman at the Crescent, do you wanna go?"_

_"Yeah, count me in."_

_"Alright."_

_And as she headed down the hallway, that's when he noticed her. "Who's that girl Lucas is always hanging out with?" He asked Tim._

_"Why, you feel like slumming?" Tim said._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Nathan hated doing laundry, but he loved doing it with Haley. He also loved kissing her and holding her and cuddling with her and sleeping with her. He remembered that first morning he and Haley spent together.

**FLASHBACK**

_Nathan and Haley were content in each other's arms. And then Haley spoke up. "So if my parents come home, I'm gonna act like I have amnesia, so don't freak out if I pretend not to know you."_

_"Look, I think I should get back to the madness." Haley moaned. She did not like that. "But hey, if I could, I'd stay like this all day."_

_Haley understood. She kissed him "Okay." Nathan sat up and went to put his shoes on. "Nathan, about last night—"_

_"Hey, look it's not about sex with me ok? When you're ready, I'll be too."_

_"Come here." Haley said bringing Nathan to her as she kissed him._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Nathan put away his clothes and he started his dinner. He decided he was gonna have macaroni and cheese, it was Haley's favorite. He wasn't into making the homemade version so he was gonna go with the boxed stuff.

Nathan was about to sit down and eat when there was a knock on the door. He opened it and was shocked to see Haley there. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to come in and talk. I mean after all, you did kiss me yesterday."

"Oh yeah, sure. Come on in." He watched as she headed straight to the kitchen to grab a bowl of Mac and cheese. He looked at her weird.

"I saw you making it through the window and I got hungry." Haley said taking a bite.

"Well, I like a woman who loves Mac and cheese. And I have to say, what are you doing here? It's not that I'm not happy to see you, it's just, why? I mean I figured you'd be with your boyfriend."

Haley put down her bowl and nodded. "I thought I was." She smiled when Nathan looked up with a smile on _his_ face.

"So, you figured you could just come in here and say that I'm your boyfriend and think that it can make it all better?"

Haley nodded. "I was hoping." Haley went around the counter and hopped on to it. "The question is; are you hopping too?"

Nathan walked into his bedroom and sat down on his bed. He didn't want to get back together with her if she had a boyfriend. If she really cheated on Adam, he would never forgive himself. Although, he would be the first to admit that thought about the future with Haley. He even thought about having kids with her.

**FLASHFORWARD**

_Screaming, she delivered a baby and they both heard a crying and gave in to a sigh of relief. Haley looked over at him. "You're a dad."_

_He took her hand. "You did so good baby, so good."_

_"It's a boy." the doctor said._

_"I want to see him." Haley said with a smile on her face. She held him in her arms and the name just came to her. "Welcome to the world James Lucas Scott."_

**END OF FLASHFORWARD**

"What were you thinking about?" Haley asked coming into the room. "What's with the smile on your face?"

"I was just thinking that—" And he stopped. He didn't want to tell her. She would think he was a fool.

"Let me guess, I had a baby?" Haley sat down next to him and smiled. "Or was it us that had the baby?" She kissed him on the cheek. "And I don't think you're weird, you're just hoping. And I promise you, it's bound to happen."

Nathan held her hand. "I want us to start off slow, but knowing the future could be marriage and then kids."

Haley nodded. "Just know that we won't be having sex until the wedding night."

Nathan smiled and knew he was a happy man from now on.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**PEYTON FINDS OUT ABOUT HALEY AND ADAM**

**BROOKE AND LUCAS WAIT ON SOME NEWS**

**NATHAN PUTS ON A BRAVE FACE**

**(**_**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: TWITTER. COM / HALEYGBAUMANN**_**)**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure we're gonna do this?" Haley asked as she and Nathan sat in his car in the school parking lot. "I mean, you know Brooke and Lucas are waiting by our lockers wondering about us. We never did come out of the bedroom all weekend." Haley bit on her bottom lip and raised her eyebrows.

"Not my fault." Nathan said. It really wasn't his fault. Haley was the one that dragged him into the bedroom.

Haley sighed. "I think they'll be surprised as to what happened this weekend. It's been really exciting, nervous, painful, exhilarating, immense and wonderful all at the same time. I can't believe that we made it this far. I just can't wait for next Wednesday. Teacher work day."

"So the fun begins Tuesday at 3." Nathan said with a smirk. "I can't wait."

"You're gonna have to. But at least everything will be out in the open." Haley opened the door of the car and she got out as Nathan did the same. "Nathan, we'll be fine."

"Where are they?" Brooke asked. She was with Lucas and Peyton in the quad. Haley had texted Lucas and told them to be ready outside the school. "They told me to be here. They aren't here."

Lucas was eating his breakfast burritos and rolled his eyes. "Brooke, calm down. She'll be here." He turned around when he heard his name being called. "Hey foxy." He hugged her.

"What is going on?" Peyton yelled. "You never told me you and Adam broke up."

Haley shrugged. "Doesn't really matter now, but I do have some good news for you." Haley leaned into Nathan.

"What is up with you two?" Brooke asked a little confused. She was frustrated and wanted to know what was going on. She hadn't seen them all weekend and now they were being very mysterious.

All they did was held up their left hands and they watched their friend's faces dropped. "Guys, say something. Anything will do."

"Why the hell did you get married?" Lucas asked. All eyes were on him. "I mean you're in high school. You haven't even done anything with your life and now you're married and tied down for the rest of your life. Haley, I love you, but it's hard enough for me to think of you as not my best friend, but to think of you as a wife, that's gonna take some time."

Haley nodded. "It's okay. But no matter what you say or do, Nathan is my husband. And we're a family."

"You guys will make such adorable babies." Brooke said a little too loudly. They all stared at her. "What, you know they will."

Lucas rolled his eyes and he took a last bite of his burrito. "Come on Hales, let's go to class."

"Let's go brother-in-law." Haley said as she grabbed both Lucas and her husband and they prepared to head to their first class with Brooke and Peyton right behind them.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Marriage was still new to them, but Nathan and Haley were getting the hang of it. The stares of the students had died down but some still thought she was pregnant. But they didn't care, they were in love and nothing would stop that love.

**THE END**

**(**_**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: TWITTER. COM / HALEYGBAUMANN**_**)**


End file.
